A Mother's Love
by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx
Summary: Set before Their Darkest Hour. "Sometimes things aren't so simple, Abigail. Sometimes you just cannot control the outcome. Sometimes you just have to look at the reality in front of you and accept it." Five-year-old Abigail has just lost one of the most important people in a young girls life - her mother.


**Author's Note:** This is a re-write of **Forgotten Dreams**. I prefer this version to the old one and wanted to share it with you all. I hope you like it.

* * *

**Title:** A Mother's Love

**Summary:** Set before Their Darkest Hour. "Sometimes things aren't so simple, Abigail. Sometimes you just cannot control the outcome. Sometimes you just have to look at the reality in front of you and accept it." Five-year-old Abigail has just lost one of the most important people in a young girl's life - her mother.

* * *

It was late. The sun had set hours ago and the inky black sky glittered with stars. Wandering around outside, way past her bedtime, was five-year-old Abigail. In her arms she clutched a stuffed polar bear; it had been a present from her mother on the day she was born and, now that her mother was gone, she would cherish it always.

"Mommy?" Abigail called. Her tiny voice sounding loud in the eerie silence. "Where are you?"

The only reply she received was that of the dead silence.

Reaching the lake Abigail, who preferred to be called Abby, dropped to her knees beside the rippling waters. The silver moon reflected in the surface, but was distorted as the water was disturbed by the tiny tears that fell from Abby's eyes.

"She's not coming back," Abby whispered as she sensed a presence behind her "is she?"

Sean Kaemon, a Sensei at the school that Abby had been found outside of less than a day ago, knelt beside the toddler and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I'm afraid not, Abigail," he said. He had two children of his own: Kaitlyn and Damon. They were twins, and not that much older than Abigail. Their mother had died in child birth, and they were spoilt rotten by him as he hated it when they cried. But Abigail was not his child, yet still his heart broke as he saw her crying.

"Why did she have to go?" Abby asked.

Sensei Kaemon sighed and looked out across the lake. "Sometimes things aren't so simple, Abigail," he said, softly. "Sometimes you just cannot control the outcome. Sometimes you just have to look at the reality in front of you," he looked back at her, wiping a few tears from her face with his sleeve, "and accept it."

"What does that mean?"

Sensei Kaemon smiled lifted her into his arms and rose to his feet. "It means," he said, as he started the walk back to the school, "that what happened to your mother was no one's fault. You just have to understand that things happen, and you cannot always prevent them. Understand?"

Abby nodded, even though she was still a little muddled.

**~*A Mother's Love*~**

It was one minute to midnight.

Abigail Sayuri lay on her back, staring at the ceiling of her room. She was waiting for the sandman to come and send her off to sleep. As she lay waiting she reflected on her conversation with Sensei Kaemon as he carried her back to the Snow Academy, he had told her that after tomorrow he was going to take her into the local village and explain that he had found her wandering the woods, she would be taken into custody while someone tried to locate her parents - she had argued that she had no parents.

"What will happen to me when they learn I have no parents?" she had asked.

"Your name will go into the system and you'll be put up for adoption," he had said.

"Does that mean I will come back to live here?" she had asked.

Sensei Kaemon hesitated. "You can return as a student," he nodded, "and this will become your school... but your adoptive family will live in the outside world. You will live with them until you are of a reasonable age to become a Ninja student."

"But I want to be with someone I can trust."

"You can trust me, Abby."

"But you're sending me away."

"Not forever," he had promised.

"I want to be safe," she had added. "I want to be close to my mommy..."

Sensei Kaemon had nodded and then tucked her into bed. He knew that it was unorthodox to keep her longer than 24 hours, but he had a vague feeling that no one was searching for her, there hadn't been anything broadcasted on the news about a missing girl matching her description, and she had said that her mother was running away from something. When he had questioned Abigail further on who her mother was running away from, she hadn't been able to give him an answer.

"Sleep tight, Abigail," Sensei Kaemon had said, as he left her room. "This will be all over soon."

_Ding. Ding. Ding._

Just as the clock struck midnight - a white glow filled the room.

Abby raised her hand to block the light from her eyes; she peered through her fingers as the light particles formed together, creating a person amidst them. The new comer smiled, lovingly down at Abby as she lowered her hand and looked up into the face of the angel. "Mommy?" she breathed, mesmerized.

"Yes, Abigail," the angel nodded, holding out her hand.

"Mommy, I don't understand," Abby said, taking her mother's hand and crawling to her feet. She waddled towards the angel and fell into a warm embrace; it was exactly as she had remembered it.

"You will in time, Princess," the angel said.

"But why did you have to go?"

"Everything happens for a reason, Abby," the angel said. "When one thing falls, another grows. You'll understand one day."

Cradling her daughter in her arms, the angel leaned down and whispered soothingly into her ear. Abby felt her eyes become heavy with sleep, and the rocking motion of her mother's arms was slowly making it harder for her to stay awake.

The angel smiled as she kissed her daughter's forehead and laid her back in her bed. She pulled the covers over her baby girl's body, and run her fingers lovingly through her black locks. "Never fear, Abigail," she murmured, as her light started to distinguish, she had only been granted a few minutes to say goodbye to her child. "I am never too far away... if you ever need me, just look inside yourself. I'll be there. I love you, my little princess."

Finally the angel's life disappeared completely; but little Abigail did not stir - she was sound asleep in a dream created from her mother's love.

* * *

**Copyrighted ©**

**A/N: **Hoping to re-edit the Abby Holloway series at some point over the summer - so keep an eye out for it.

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter posted Saturday, 6th April, 2013 at 01:56am**


End file.
